


Murder Ball

by Mozzarella



Series: That Damn Summer Camp AU [2]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Kid Fic, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A damn summer camp drabble featuring Karla and her "friends" at camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Ball

“What exactly are you guys doing?” Karla asked, genuinely curious as to why Lester and Akihiro were playing catch like normal kids.

 

Hiro didn’t even have to move his hand whenever Lester pitched. “We’re practicing murder ball.” he answered cheerfully.

 

“Should I ask?” Karla asked dryly. It was a Saturday, and the camp kids were let off to do whatever they wanted. The normal kids would usually play games, swim in the lake, spend time with puppy love partners who wouldn’t last after the end of summer.

 

Karla definitely did not expect two of her clinically insane teammates (she was quite sure they were clinically insane; she read books about it, looked it up and everything) to be doing something normal as baseball.

 

All right, so ‘murder ball’ wasn’t exactly normal, but by their standards, it was so mundane, it was mind-boggling.

 

“So is murder ball any different from catch?” Karla asked in a bored tone, plopping down on the grass and flipping her pigtails from her face.

 

A butterfly fluttered from the grass near her, and in response to her question, it was promptly squashed into the ground by a high-velocity projectile.

 

 Akihiro ran over and shook the dead butterfly from the ball, allowing it to drop into his hand and then holding it out to Karla. She, in turn, opened one of the books she always carried and tucked the butterfly between the pages.

 

“Murder ball is what we call it when Lester plays.” Hiro said, throwing the ball back to his team mate.

 

“I see that.” Karla said. “Wait… why are you playing, anyway? I thought you hated Hiro’s guts.” she said, addressing Lester.

 

“Naw, he secretly loves me.” Akihiro said with an exaggerated whisper, earning him what might have been a lethal blow to the head via baseball if he wasn’t so fast to catch it. “Because Mac is an idiot, Bob is creepy, and Ares might still blame me for the fish incident two weeks ago.” Lester clarified."It's the only reason I'm hanging out with Aki."  
  
Karla refrained from pointing out that using a different nickname for Akihiro than the one everyone else used showed that it wasn't the  **only** reason he was hanging out with Aki.

 

“What about Noh?” Karla asked.

 

“Didn’t you hear? He left last week. Probably grew half a brain and took the next family SUV out of this place.” Lester said, throwing a fast ball.

 

Akihiro did something complicated, akin to a half spin, to catch it. Karla felt a pang of envy at the grace Hiro had, and then comforted herself with the blessing that her mother never made her take ballet lessons.

 

“What about that Wilson kid?” Karla asked.

 

Lester smirked. “Yeah, well, I would have, but he’s in the infirmary.”

 

“Something to do with peanuts flying into his eyes again?” Karla asked.

 

“More like sporks.” Akihiro said, with something frighteningly close to affection.

 

Lester threw the ball at his chest, sending Hiro about three feet back with the impact. Karla could almost imagine it smoking. “You’re wayyyy too good at that.” she said, getting up.

 

“You know what we should do?” she added.

 

“Bet people that Lester can’t miss a single shot for easy money?” Hiro said.

 

“No, a—actually, yeah. Let’s go, boys.” Karla beckoned, pigtails bouncing and looking deceptively innocent for someone who was like a lioness looking for her team’s next victim.


End file.
